<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure Planet-Collection of stories from the voyage to Treasure Planet by spideyfreakradio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124029">Treasure Planet-Collection of stories from the voyage to Treasure Planet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfreakradio/pseuds/spideyfreakradio'>spideyfreakradio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfreakradio/pseuds/spideyfreakradio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I'll just be writing some short stories about our favorite characters on the journey to the infamous Treasure Planet. I'll be publishing my own stories, but I am certainly willing to accept requests if I feel comfortable writing them. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a Cold (Pt.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Takes place roughly two weeks after Silver's speech to Jim following Mr. Arrow's death-</p><p>"AaaCHOO!" Jim sneezed for the fourth time in ten minutes. He shivered, feeling the cold gusts of wind blow around him, snow sticking to his clothes as he continued sorting rope on the top deck. The R. L. S. Legacy had been sailing through the bitter cold of the southern regions in the Etherium, and the teenager only had his thin jacket to shelter himself. Morph had settled into one of his inside pockets and had been asleep there for a while, keeping himself comfortably warm while Jim went on with his chores. Two hours ago, he had been mopping and greasing the deck, but when the snow came, everything started freezing instead. So, he opted to move onto the rope project Silver assigned him earlier that morning.</p><p>Jim's fingers and nose were numb, and he could barely grasp the coils anymore. He wiped his nose and blew into his hands, trying to heat them. Morph began cooing and flew out of his pocket, finally awake. When he saw the outside weather conditions and how they had worsened since his nap, he tittered and flew down to the galley. 'Where's he off to?' Jim thought to himself. He inhaled sharply as a coughing fit seized him, and he shook, wheezing. He moaned a little, his throat now scratchy and a headache beginning to make his head throb. He wiped his nose again and continued sorting the rope.</p><p>Morph zoomed down to the galley where Silver had finished peeling tubers and was getting ready to start in on dinner. Because of the weather outside, the crew had holed up in their quarters and the ship was put on autopilot for the time being. Silver assumed Jim was down there with them. So, when he saw Morph fly in to meet him, he was surprised to not see the teenager following. "Heya Morphy. Whatcha doin' down here ya rascal?" Asked the cyborg, pausing his duties to pet the pink blob. Morph tittered and motioned outside, fluctuating in nervousness. Silver's eyes widened. "Whadya mean he's still out there?" He huffed and grabbed his coat, throwing it on as he clomped up the stairs. By the time he was halfway up to the top deck, he could see the lad shivering in the cold. 'Ta fool,' he thought, heading up the rest of the way to meet him.</p><p>Jim looked up to see the cyborg and Morph coming up the stairs in his direction. He promptly stood up-swaying a little as he did so, his vision darkening for a few seconds. "What are ye doin' out here ya picaroon!" Silver said loudly, coming over to the boy. "I was just..." said Jim, motioning to the piles of rope half sorted into their respective crates. "Out here? Ye could've brought em inside lad! How long 'ave ye been out in this?" Said Silver, throwing an arm out to the swirling snow. "I dunno. Since it started-" Jim began, interrupted by his own coughing. The cyborg looked him over. The teenager was shaking, not just from the cold, and his nose was running, and his nose and cheeks were red. "I t'ink yer sick lad," Silver said. "You should come in fer a little while." </p><p>Jim shook his head, getting ready to turn back to the ropes. "I have chores I need to do," he said, sniffling. Silver looked at Morph then back at Jim. He grabbed the abandoned mop and tossed it to him. Jim caught it, but in his weakened state, he half-fell, catching himself on one knee and his free hand. "Jimbo, yer not well," Silver spoke, a little softer than his previous tone. "Look at yerself. Come in lad." The cyborg bent and helped the boy stand, removing his own coat and putting it around the shivering teen's shoulders. He put one arm around Jim's arm, and they started heading to the stairs. Halfway down, the boy's legs gave out. Silver caught him easily. "Ye alright there Jimbo?" He asked. Jim didn't reply. Silver looked at him through the fast falling snow to discover that he had passed out. Silver shook his head and gently tossed him over his shoulder, cautiously taking him down to the medical quarters. 'Too stubborn for yer own good ye are,' he thought to himself, carefully laying Jim down in one of the few beds in the ward.</p><p>The cyborg tucked the blankets around the boy and laid his organic hand over Jim's forehead. It was burning alright. "Morphy, stay here with him. I need ta speak wid the cap'n," said Silver, standing up and turning to the door. Morph saluted his master and sat on the free space of Jim's pillow, purring. </p><p>Silver walked out and headed up to the Captain's stateroom, knocking on the door with a little more force than he meant to. The feline opened it seconds later, a look of tiredness drawn all over her. The cyborg felt a twinge of guilt after internally connecting it to the recent events of Mr. Arrow's death. "Yes, Mr. Silver?" She asked sharply. "I was meanin' ta inform ye of somet'n that's a-happened to me cabin boy Miss," he said, tipping his hat. She looked at him expectantly. "I'm afraid he's taken sick from bein' out in this flurry-" he started before being interrupted. "Where is he now?" She asked. "I put him in da medical ward fer now, but I'll be needin' access to medicines and such," he replied. She nodded, promptly handing him a key. "I'll have Mr. Arrow-" she began before stopping herself. She cleared her throat, eyes narrowing a little. "I'll have one of your crew-mates attend to meal-prep until Mr. Hawkins is well. You are to take care of him until then, is that clear?" Silver tipped his hat again. "Clear as a lookin' glass Cap'n," he said, turning back to leave. </p><p>Before going back to Jim, Silver stopped by the medical closet to grab some things. Fever-reducing toxin, a cooling towel, forehead-thermometer, and a tissue box were retrieved, and the cyborg carefully carried the items down to the ward. From the door Jim was visibly shaking, still asleep. Silver lit the lanterns around them before drawing up a chair next to the boy's bed. Setting the other things on the nightstand, the cyborg ran the thermometer over the lad's head a few times, generally getting a 101.3 or higher. He sighed and shook his head, reaching for the medicine bottle and pouring out an appropriate amount.   </p><p>It was thick and golden with an unsettling fishy smell to it. Silver wrinkled his nose and set it back down, turning to sit Jim up against the headboard. Still asleep, he stirred, sighing a little and relaxing. With his organic hand, Silver gently shook Jim by his shoulder. His eyes opened a bit, seeming to acknowledge the cyborg's presence. "Ye have ta take this lad," he said, holding up a small cup containing the medicine. Jim scowled at its aroma and opened his mouth as if to make some snark comment about it before violently coughing, leaning over, and clutching his chest. Silver patted the boy's back until the fit stopped before holding the medicine up again.</p><p>"Where am I?" He asked, ignoring the smelly fluid. "Medical ward," the cyborg replied. "Ye passed out on the way down here. But ya got ta take this," he said, holding it closer still to Jim's face. The teenager huffed and glared the other direction for a moment, then grabbed the cup. He looked down into it for a few seconds, making a face of disgust before throwing it into his mouth, chugging it as quickly as possible, grimacing the whole time. "Now t'at wasn't too hard, was it?" Asked Silver, smiling mischievously. Jim glowered at him. The cyborg dropped the grin and made an uncomfortable face, clearing his throat and turning to the nightstand to grab the cooling towel and dipping it in a water bucket at his feet. He wrung it out, letting most of the water fall from it before easing Jim back down into the covers. He laid the rag over the boy's forehead, at which the teen sighed in relief. </p><p> As Jim looked as if he were about to go back to sleep, Silver retrieved his coat, getting ready to drift off to a nap himself before Jim suddenly started to sit up again, a worried look on his face. "What is it, lad?" Silver asked, concerned. "I haven't finished my chores, I've gotta-" The teen started, removing the towel, and pulling off his blankets before the cyborg placed a firm hand on his chest, gently pushing him back to the bed. "I don't t'ink so Jimbo. Yer in no such condition," he said, pulling the covers back onto him and returning the rag to Jim's head. "But I-" the boy began. "No excuses," Silver interrupted keeping his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Captain's orders. I'm ta stay wid ye while ye recover, and while I am, yer not goin' anywhere." The teen huffed in annoyance, then groaned a little as his headache returned, his face heating up again. ‘And that’s why,’ the cyborg thought to himself, watching the boy raise a hand up to his head.</p><p>Morph chattered and flew over to Jim’s head, resting on it while bubbling. This was apparently soothing to him as the boy took his hand away from his head and exhaled softly. “Ugh. Why…” he mumbled, shutting his eyes tightly. “Wasn’t smart a ye to be workin’ in that storm for so long lad,” said Silver, passing the tissue box to Jim. He blew his nose with a muffled comment about “needing to go through with his own duties,” and sneezing afterwards. “T’ere be a fine line between carryin’ yer load and takin’ care of yer safety Jimbo, and ye crossed it today,” Silver retorted, holding up a garbage bin for Jim to dispose the used tissues into. He huffed again in defeat, looking the other way while the cook put the bin down next to the nightstand.</p><p>“I hope ye’ve learned yer lesson lad,” the cyborg said, dimming the close-by lanterns. Jim slowly nodded his head, already drifting back to sleep as the room gently darkened to a soft glow. Silver sighed smiling, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. He dipped his hat over his eyes. “Rascal.”</p><p>To be continued!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a Cold (Pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim woke later to the smell of food next to him. He tiredly opened his eyes and yawned, seeing Silver next to him, setting a steaming bowl on the nightstand. He tried to sit up, but his weakened arms simply couldn't support him and he fell back onto the pillows. The cyborg noticed and turned to ease the boy up to a more comfortable sitting position, placing a pillow behind him. The teenager yawned again, rolling his shoulders as he did so. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked. "Ah, only an hour or two lad. Certainly not enough if ye want ta get rid o' that cold of yours," Silver replied, carefully passing the bowl to Jim, laying it on his lap. "What's this?" He questioned, sniffing the soup in the bowl, only to realize he couldn't smell anything. "Don't know ta be honest Jimbo. One o' the other crew-mates made it," the cyborg responded, picking up his own dish.</p><p>"Was it Scroop? Because he totally would have poisoned mine if he made it," Jim said, cautiously stirring the substance around. Silver laughed. "I get yer way o' speakin' lad, but I know it wasn't him. The blighter couldn't make a meal ta save his hide," he chuckled, blowing on his soup to cool it. "I'll wager it was Longbourne, this is somet'ing more to his liking anyhow." The teen looked back at his dinner, slowly holding up a spoonful of whatever was in there. It was thick and kind-of orange with red flakes in it, almost foamy in texture. He took a bite, but couldn't taste anything. 'Joys of being ill,' he thought to himself, swallowing and feeling a comfortable warmth flood in him. They both continued eating until they'd had their fill, Jim finishing sooner with more left in his bowl, not having much of an appetite. Before Silver knew it, the lad was back to sleep again, and the cook followed suit.</p><p>Silver woke to groaning next to him. He straightened in his chair and saw Jim grabbing at the covers, pulling and twisting at them, still asleep, face even redder than earlier. The cyborg laid his organic hand on the boy's head and felt it burning. "Easy there lad, calm down," he murmured, grabbing Jim's hands with his own. Morph flew over nervously, carrying the thermometer. "T'anks Morphy," he said, quickly scanning the boy's head with it, sighing when he saw a 103.4 appear. "Must be havin' flashes," he spoke quietly, pulling the heavier covers off the teen who was now beginning to toss his head back and forth. Jim was now breathing heavily in pain, clawing at the remaining sheets still covering him. Silver looked over the medicine bottle. "Blast it all," he mumbled angrily, realizing he hadn't given the lad enough of the toxin earlier. "Won't be able ta give him another dosage till mornin'." </p><p>Jim started to murmur in his sleep, and if it weren't as quiet as it was in the ward, Silver might not have caught it. "Not...I did it...was secure...checked..." was what he could hear, watching as beads of sweat adorned the boy's face and neck, eyebrows scrunched together in pain. "Jimbo, peace lad, settle down," Silver coaxed worriedly, gently grabbing his arms and holding them onto the bed. Using his mechanical hand, he grabbed the rag that had fallen to the floor and dipped it into the water bucket again and started wiping up the moisture gathering on the boy's neck and face, then re-wet it and draped it over his forehead. Minutes later, the red hue finally started to die down on Jim's face, and he began to relax. Silver sighed. "What are we goin' to do with ye, lad?" He murmured. </p><p>Jim woke hours later when morning was just beginning to break. His head was throbbing and his muscles ached. He sat himself up and looked around for a moment, spotting Silver snoring on the chair next to him, Morph on his shoulder. He sighed, sitting quietly and began rubbing his temple. It hurt terribly. He sat there in silence for what he guessed to be fifteen minutes before a bout of coughing woke the cyborg. "Oh, Jimbo. Yer up already?" He asked tiredly. Jim nodded, still coughing into his elbow. "Here lad," the cook said, passing a glass of water. The boy started sipping it, and the wheezing gradually stopped. His throat felt like razors had been taken to it. "Sorry I woke you," the teen said in a raspy voice. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it," Silver replied. "It be me job to take care o' ye." Jim thanked him, sniffling. </p><p>At that point neither of them could go back to sleep so Jim listened as Silver remarked on old adventures he had as well as a few stories from when he was the boy's age. Jim laughed as the cyborg finished telling him about a time when he and a friend stole a skiff and tried to ride it without experience which resulted in a crash in the neighbor's mud field, getting them trampled and chased by her pigs. "Me mother gave me quite t'e tongue lashin' when I got home as well as a few good hits o'er the head wit a book she'd been readin'," the cyborg said, laughing himself. "Oh, ta be young and carefree," he finished, wiping a tear from his organic eye. "Yeah..." Jim said, chuckling. The light from the door window had moved from the ceiling onto their faces, giving off a glow reminiscent of nostalgia. Silver stood up. "Breakfast will probably be ready by now," he said, walking over to the door. "Don't be goin' anywhere while I'm gone." The teen nodded, holding out his hands for Morph to settle onto. The door closed behind the cyborg and Jim smiled, watching the pink blob purr in his palms. The smile slowly dropped into a frown as his mind began to drift...</p><p>"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secure good and tight!" Rang out the Captain's voice as she manned the helm. "Aye, aye Captain!" Jim yelled, jumping off the shrouds and racing to the main mast. Making his way around it, he gave each knot a sharp tug, tightening a few loose ones and re-tying another. There were good. "Lifelines secure, Captain!" He shouted, cupping his mouth with one hand, the other holding the last line. "Very good!" She called out. Another wave hit the ship, sending Jim flying to the other side of the deck. The heat was suffocating, thankfully dying down enough to be tolerable within seconds of it appearing. Some of the ropes were tugging on the mast now, one especially hard. They all quickly went slack again as the crew started leaping down from the masts as Dr. Doppler yelled out,"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" The feline's hair whipping all about, she hollered to the crew, "Hold on to your lifelines gents, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"</p><p>Some of the crew were screaming, some shaking in terror, others holding onto the ship for dear life as they began sinking into the hole. Jim clutched the main mast, mind racing before he felt a large form surrounding him, pressing him closer to it. He heard the mechanical arm of Silver and glanced up to see the cyborg sheltering him. He shut his eyes as much as he could, feeling Silver tighten his hold on him as everything went dark. There was silence before a deafening boom exploded around them, sending the ship careening from the pit. Jim felt his feet leave the floor, and he surely would have gone flying if it weren't for the cyborg holding him close to the mast. In seconds, the terrific oranges and yellows were replaced with the familiar starry Etherium. Everything seemed to have paused before Jim opened his eyes, hearing triumphant whooping coming from the crew in sheer joy. The captain smiled, making her way down the stairs.</p><p>"Well I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines." She said, as the cyborg and Jim started pushing at each other in a tease, chuckling as they did so. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" The captain called out, eyes searching for her first mate. "Mr. Arrow?" The crew began looking around as well before a hissing came from the back of the ship. Mr. Scroop made his way to the feline, everyone making room for him as he passed. Jim turned to see the spider creeping his direction, face drawn into a solemn expression. "I'm afraid...Mr. Arrow has been lost," the alien remarked, handing over the fallen officer's hat. She took it, her stoic mien falling into shock and upset. "His lifeline was not secure," Scroop spoke, looking at Jim. Anxiety gripped him and he turned to the Captain, who was staring at him with a pained look. "No, I checked them all!" He said in a panic, rushing to the mast and shoving away other aliens as he did.</p><p>Sure enough, one of the ropes were missing. "I-I, I did, I checked them all-they were secure..." he said, confusion and denial coursing through him. He turned. "I swear it," he called, looking to the Captain for some semblance of faith or forgiveness. He received neither. Her eyes narrowed and Jim looked down, guilt hitting him like a rock. "Mr. Arrow was a...ahem. A fine spacer. Finer than most of us...could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." She stated, walking back up the stairs. Jim gritted his teeth and breathed hard before running from the rest of the crew. Wind whipped through his hair as he ran. He had just killed a man...he had just killed a man...</p><p>The sound of the door opening drew Jim from his thoughts as Silver came in carrying two bowls on a tray. "Well I was right about ol' Longbourne cookin' fer me while we're out o' commission," he said, carrying the dishes to the bed. "The fish can do dinner alright, but the poor crook had a difficult time makin' breakfast, so I gave him a hand." He said with a chuckle. He passed a bowl of milk-oatmeal to Jim and started eating his own food. Morph chattered and flew down near the cook's bowl. "Oh, here ya go ye rascal," Silver said, fishing some small crackers from a coat pocket and handing them to the blob. Morph sighed contently, snacking on the morsels. Jim stirred the substance in his bowl around a little, not really thinking about eating at all. "Ye alright there Jimbo?" The cyborg asked, looking over at him. "Mmhmm." The boy replied, lifting a small amount away before letting it fall again. Silver's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Ye had a bit o' a rough time last night," he said, looking back at his own food. The teen said nothing. "I t'ink ye was havin' hot n' cold flashes. Remember anyt'ing of it?" The boy just shook his head. " Ye said some stuff then that made me worry. Are ye still beatin' yerself up over what happened with Mr. Arrow?" Jim paused and focused his eyes on the lumps that were his feet poking out from the blankets. Silence passed between them for a few moments. "I thought I checked them." He whispered, breaking the quiet. "And I didn't and now he's dead. I made a mistake and now he's gone." He said, voice wavering, tears brimming in his eyes. "Jim." Silver said softly. The teen turned to look at him. "Sometimes there are circumstances beyond our control. It was unfortunate what happened to 'im, but that was somet'ing any of us coulda done. Me, the Cap'n, Doc...the situation was a mighty dangerous and wild one. If it weren't fer ye, who knows how many of us would be lost? Ye saved me that day, remember?"</p><p>Jim sniffled and thought back on how he had grabbed onto Silver's rope with all the strength he had, yelling his name and pulling him back up to safety. He remembered how all those ropes pulled hard during those waves and the ones that weren't tied right he secured. All those lives...</p><p>Jim looked up at the cyborg. There was that kind and understanding smile again. He couldn't help it. He smiled too. "Ye need ta put a lil' more faith in yerself Jim. Yer more capable than ye know," he said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. The teenager sighed, and put his hand over the one on his arm. "Thanks Silver." He said, giving a grateful look to him. "Anytime lad," said the cyborg. "Now get eatin.' Can't get better on an empty stomach and there's a slew o' jobs that'll be needin' yer attention when yer better," He said with a wink. Jim grinned. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow if you liked this story, there'll be more to come. Send me a request if you have one!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pretty Little Trinkets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Takes place roughly two weeks after the R.L.S. Legacy's departure-</p><p>Jim huffed as he slung on the enormous backpack Silver had given him. While the R.L.S. Legacy had been able to pick up most of its needed cargo at the Montressor Spaceport, there were still a few things that needed to be picked up-namely more food, polyester rope, tarps, and a solar power monitor. The two had been instructed to take a longboat down to the nearby planet, collect the needed items, and head back to the ship as swiftly as possible. At this point they had already docked; Silver giving Jim a hefty bag of drabloons to pick up everything but the food, which the cyborg himself decided to retrieve. Jim pocketed the money and walked over the wooden path to get to the market with Morph flying excitedly around his shoulders.</p><p>The planet they were on was a water-based one with wide bridges leading to pretty much anywhere while small boats were used as transport underneath them. The rope and tarp were easy enough for Jim to get, but the solar power monitor took the boy some searching to find. This particular item was the reason his money bag weighed so much; it was an expensive but necessary trinket for the ship in order to sail safely. Silver had given clear instructions to keep the drabloon sack discrete as possible to avoid unwanted attention and to make back to the longboat as soon as he had everything. Jim had no problem with that. </p><p>Instead of finding the monitor in the market like everything else, Jim had to visit an appliance store further into the small spaceport town. Little did he suspect he'd been watched going inside.</p><p>A bell rang as Jim opened the door inside. All he could see were shining, glittering things adorning the shelves inside, all with very pricey tags attached to them. His eyes widened looking at the cost of some basic tools he recognized back on the Legacy. Morph tittered, attracted to the gleaming objects around them, changing to match them as they passed. Jim scanned the walls for a minute before finding what he was looking for. The door-bell chimed again, causing Jim to look over to see two lizard-aliens entering the store. He looked back at the shelf, grabbing the solar monitor, and took it to the counter. </p><p>The salesman was more than happy to ring up the device for him and Jim handed the remaining money to the man, hoping it was enough to cover its cost. Only just barely did it do so. It kind of freaked the teenager out to see the bill on the small thing-it was almost as much as the Benbow made in a month! The clerk carefully packaged the monitor in tissue paper, placed it in a sack, and handed it to the boy. Jim thanked him and walked to the exit, Morph flying behind him. As the bell rang, indicating his departure, the lizard men furtively left, slinking away from the building. </p><p>Jim walked down the bridge, kicking a few pebbles over the ledge and into the water as he handled the monitor. "You know, I probably coulda just built one of these," he joked to Morph, smiling a little. "Can't be that hard to make, right?" He passed it from one hand to the other, examining it through the paper. "They probably overpriced it anyway. It could sell well, but not like what they sold it for." He said, putting the item into his backpack. "Ain't that the truth," a voice came behind them. Jim turned, expecting to see Silver, but instead was met with two very scaly aliens looking at him. "Pretty lil trinket huh?" One said, taking a step toward the teen. The other just gave an off-putting smile, tongue momentarily slithering from his maw.</p><p>Jim stepped back a little, glancing behind him. He wasn't far from the longboat, but he no longer was in a busy part of the market and he already felt threatened by the two. The other lizard approached the teen, hands behind his back, seeming much taller now that he was closer. "I reckon that thing could sell almost as well as in-store, right?" Jim had backed up against a wall, eyes beginning to look around for an exit. One of the aliens hissed, reaching a hand to boy's shirt. "I think it will..." </p><p>Jim tried to dash out from under the lizard's arm, but felt his arm being grabbed roughly. He was thrown to the ground, then grabbed by his tunic, lifted up a foot from the ground before being hit over his face. Jim's vision darkened for a moment, feeling a warm substance trickling over his mouth and down his chin. He was lifted again, this time to the wall. "So why don't you get that thing out for us?" The taller lizard demanded quietly, grabbing Jim's face harshly. The teen glared at the alien and spat at him, smirking for a second before being hit again. He felt himself fall to the ground, groaning as his cheek throbbed, wincing and shutting his eyes. He felt the backpack being ripped from him and heard them rustling through its contents before one of the lizards gasped.</p><p>Jim weakly opened his eyes to see both of the criminals frozen, looking up at a large form. "Two 'gainst one ain't a noble fight gentlemen," the figure spoke. "Specially when the lad's so much smaller than ye are." The boy could see the lizards trembling and backing away his direction. "So, why don't I treat ye to a fair fight, huh ye bilge rats?" Before either of them could move, the shorter alien was lifted high off his feet and thrown to the wall, leaving a small crack on it. He was dropped and the other was snatched in his escape, tossed over the bridge and into the water dozens of feet below. The one still left on the walkway scattered away with a yelp, ducking into an alleyway. </p><p>Jim tried to sit up, vision blurry, before feeling himself being lifted to his feet by the back of his jacket. Dizzy, he nearly fell back to the ground before a hand steadied him. "Are ye alright, lad?" He heard a voice ask worriedly. Eyesight finally settling, he could see that the figure in front of him was a cyborg, a blob flying around next to him. "Silver?" He asked, mumbling as blood dripped into his mouth. "Aye, it's me, Jimbo. What in blue blazes happened 'ere?" Silver questioned, bending a little to get a better look at the boy. "Those...those freaks jumped me," he responded wearily, hand raising to feel his bleeding nose and lip. "What did they want?" The cyborg asked, pulling a questionably dirty handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to the teen. Jim started dabbing his face, watching the cloth redden immediately. "The monitor," he said, looking at the backpack, its contents scattered all over the walkway. Silver made a sound of acknowledgment, moving to retrieve the items and return them to the pack.</p><p>"Well, looks like everything's still here," the cyborg said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Lucky Morph was with ye. He came and got me at the boat." He spoke, looking down at Jim as he continued cleaning the blood from his face. Jim just nodded, Morph settling on his shoulder, shuddering worriedly. They walked back to the boat, loading up their gear and heading back to the Legacy. When they arrived at the ship, they took care of the luggage and notified Mr. Arrow, who gave the order to set sail. </p><p>Jim, leaving the storeroom, grabbed a mop to begin cleaning the deck. "Oh, no you don't," he heard Silver say, a hand grabbing his shoulder. "We need to get you cleaned up." The teen looked at the cyborg. "I'm fine." He said, trying to walk from him. Silver's grip tightened, not painfully, but enough to indicate that the boy wan't going anywhere until the cook had his way. "C'mon," the cyborg said, practically dragging the teen down to the galley. </p><p>"Sit," he ordered, pointing at one of the tables. Jim grumbled, hesitating before going to sit on it. Silver came from the kitchen carrying a wet rag and a roll of cotton and tape. "Here. Use this," he said, passing him the rag. The boy wiped the remaining blood from his face as Silver tore strips of cotton from its roll. "Hold still lad," the cyborg said, taping the strips on Jim's cheek. "What-what are you doing?" The teen said, grimacing. "Ye got some bad scratches here Jimbo," finishing the last bandage. "Oh," the boy murmured, raising a hand to feel his face. Silver went back to the kitchen and returned with a glass of cocoa. Jim thanked him quietly and sipped the drink. "Two fights in two weeks Jimbo, what I am goin' ta do with ye?" The cook joked, unloading the bags of food he had picked up. The boy smiled softly. "I dunno," he said, a grin growing on his face.</p><p>The cyborg paused his chore and looked at Jim. "Yer a good lad, Jimbo. But ye've got a lot ta learn." The boy nodded. "Good thing you've got ol' Silver here ta teach ye!" He said, giving the lad a smile. "Yeah," Jim said, smiling. "Good thing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bring Me Li'l Water Silvy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the ridiculous heat of my city...July can really suck sometimes :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Takes place roughly two months into the voyage-</p><p> </p><p>It was hot. Really hot. So much so that Jim for once actually took off his jacket. So hot, that Silver had taken the mercy to not leave the boy to mop the entire deck by himself. And now, there they were, working their butts off to clean the miserable ship while the rest of the crew hid out wherever there was shade-mainly their quarters. Honestly, the teen and cook worked harder than anyone else on board.</p><p>Jim paused to straighten his back, hearing a couple of pops as he gave the sore thing a break. Laying the mop against the side of the ship, he walked to the nearest mast and stood underneath the little shade it gave, leaning up against it and taking the moment to close his eyes. Hearing the mechanical whirs and clicks of Silver's cyborg parts, he knew the cook was approaching and prepared himself mentally for a telling-off for slacking. To his surprise and relief, the ursid leaned up against the post with him, taking a handkerchief from his pant-pocket and drying off the sweat on his face. Jim wiped some of his own off with the cuff of his sleeve and sighed, allowing Morph to settle on his shoulder.</p><p>"How are ye doin' Jimbo?" The cyborg asked, stretching. The boy shrugged, combing a hand through his hair. "Fine. Just hot," he said, looking up at the sails that were at full power from the extra solar exposure. Silver chuckled. "Well, I figured that much lad." They sat under there for another moment before reluctantly moving back to their duties.</p><p>"Hey, Silver! We need more water!" Jim said, looking down at their empty buckets. "Alright lad, hold on a tick," the cyborg replied, taking the pails and heading down to the galley with Morph tittering close behind. He filled them as much as he could, and headed back up to the deck. He began to approach Jim, watching the boy mop the deck with his back turned to the cook. That's when Silver got the most diabolical idea. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he crept over to the teen. Getting as close as he could while maintaining a good following distance, he raised a bucket over the boy's head...and dumped it. Jim gasped sharply and dropped the mop, violently shivering for a moment as he processed what had just happened. He whipped around to see Silver (who had been holding in a laugh) wheezing, slapping his knee at the sight of the soaked and dripping boy.</p><p>The shocked expression Jim had dropped as he growled, glaring daggers at the cyborg. "Oh no," Silver said, still laughing. He turned and ran down the steps, passing the other buckets on his way. Jim followed after with speed, pausing to grab a leftover pail on his way, rushing to the other side of the deck where the cook was making a circle in the other direction. "How's this you old cyborg!" The teen yelled, throwing the water from the bucket at Silver, now getting his turn to laugh as the ursid's side became drenched. </p><p>A water-fight ensued as the two seized the other buckets and splashed each other, running and slipping around on the deck as they did so, their laughter echoing around the sails. Morph turned into a bucket himself a few times, not caring who he dumped on as he followed them around the boat. The pails now finally empty, they sat down against the side of the ship, catching their breath. Silver chortled, taking off his shoe and wringing it out. "Well how's that fer coolin' off, eh Jimbo?" Jim snorted. "Well, we're not hot anymore, but now the entire deck is soaked," he said with a goofy smile on his face. </p><p>Morph looked the direction of the stateroom and started chanting, "Captain, Captain, Captain!" Silver glanced over and quickly nudged Jim. "She's a comin' grab the mop an' hop to it," he said, standing and taking hold of his own mop. They both immediately started wiping at the deck just as Amelia opened her door, a stern look on her face. </p><p>"Everything ship-shape, Silver?" She called out questioningly. "Aye Capn'! Me n' Jimbo just be a swabin' the deck fer ta sake o' the crew. A clean ship's a happy ship ma'm!" Amelia raised an eyebrow and glanced around at the boat. It was a good thing it was such a hot day, otherwise the puddles from their fight would have remained. Instead, the deck was dry and shining beautifully. "Keep up the good work, Silver," she said, turning to head back into her stateroom. "Why, o' course Capn'! An' if we don't, then take us out a-keelhaulin'!" The cyborg replied with a salute. "That won't be necessary," she spoke, unamused as she closed her door. </p><p>The two stayed quiet for a moment then burst out into fits of giggles. "If only we could clean like that every day," Jim remarked, stacking the pails. "Aye lad, if only we could," the cyborg agreed, wiping a tear from his eye. </p><p>Jim gathered their cleaning supplies and moved to put them away. He turned his head back to Silver and smiled. Some days, it was really good to be a cabin boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Ace in the Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! If you're enjoying this story, then maybe you'll like this other Treasure Planet thing I'm working on. Hope to see you there, and thanks for reading!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083409/chapters/60760957</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Takes place three months into the voyage, approximately five weeks before the supernova-</p><p>Jim stretched, raising his arms high over his head as he stepped up out of the crew's quarters. He had done a lot of work that day and Silver let him off early, letting him go after dinner. He didn't know what else to do, not having any dishes or other chores ready for him before bed. It was ironic, really. He was grateful for the jobs he had-otherwise he'd have been bored out of his mind all these months. </p><p>He crossed his arms and leaned on the deck rail, watching the nebulas around them stretch their light across the Etherium. He sighed, fingering at a fray on his jacket sleeve. </p><p>A familiar clicking and whirring sound began behind him, and Jim easily recognized the cause to be that all-familiar cyborg. </p><p>"Oy! Jimbo!" Jim tiredly turned to see Silver looking at him, facing the galley stairs, holding Morph in his flesh hand. "Ye should come join us instead o' mopin' around on deck all on yer lonesome!"</p><p>The boy threw a glance over his shoulder before begrudgingly shuffling over to the cyborg, hands in his pockets. He looked up at the cook expectantly, wondering what exactly they were going to be doing. Silver clapped a hand on the lad's shoulder and led him to the galley. "Ever played Matchsticks, lad?" He asked as he led Jim to a seat at a table. The boy shook his head as he looked around at the other people seated. He didn't know all their names, but recognized Bird-Brain Mary and Greedy across from him. He was just glad Scroop wasn't joining. The other three aliens there shifted in their chairs as Silver sat down next to Jim, pulling a deck of cards from his coat pocket.</p><p>"Right-o. I'll just have ye watch me fer a few rounds, let ye get the hang of it," he said, passing the cards around to everyone else and setting a few off to the side. Jim peered over the cyborg's shoulder as they began. </p><p>After the fourth game, Jim felt ready to play. From what he could gather, everyone would receive five cards from the dealer; four gold cards and one "matchstick" card. The gold ranged in value from 2 to 10. Every round, everyone would blindly trade twice with their gold cards, then wait for any "matches" or "challenges." If someone called "match," it meant that they thought they had the highest gold value, and everyone would show their cards to check. Challenges were asked for first, and no one ever called it. Silver explained that if you were to challenge, you would say whoever you thought had the highest gold count, and if you were right, that would be another form of winning. Not that anyone ever did that though. The other thing was that everyone gambled.</p><p>"I think I've got it," Jim said as Silver started dealing out cards for a fifth game. "Alright, lad. Here," he said, passing a stack to the boy along with three coins to wager with. The game began.</p><p>Jim already anticipated the group trading with him their lowest cards, and he found that to be true after landing himself with a handful of twos and threes. He had planned for that, however. During the rounds he observed, he noticed that Greedy, ironically, was the most wanting of the bunch and always got a high gold count at the end of every game, winning twice even. Bird-Brain Mary seemed to have trouble getting anywhere, generally ending the matches with menial amounts. Dogbreath-someone Silver introduced him to at the start-seemed to be the stupidest and never got a gold count higher than 16. Another one, Aquanoggin, seemed to be climbing higher in value at the end of each round. Silver and the last guy, Onus, usually ended with similar results to Mary, which is to say, not much. </p><p>Five trades in and Jim had nothing higher than a seven, but he was fine with that. Bets were being placed. Greedy put twelve coins in a neat stack near the center. "I'll bet this that I win this round!" He said roughly. His mates hummed, getting ready to make their own wagers when Jim slid his coins onto the table. "I'll bet that I win." Silver raised an eyebrow, peering down at the lad beside him. Greedy chuckled and the others snickered as he leaned towards the teen. "Alright then. It's a deal, cabin boy." The others made gambles based off of the original wager and only Dogbreath and Silver made a bet in Jim's favor.</p><p>The game continued. Whenever Jim or Greedy made a trade, a smirk would be thrown in the teen's direction, to which he would maintain a stoic mien. Silver was internally surprised and impressed at Jim's calmness towards this and observed in curiosity while Morph purred on the cyborg's shoulder. Then, the thirteenth round came. Greedy smiled wickedly.</p><p>"Match," he said, leaning back, about to place his cards on the table for everyone to see. "Hold on a minute there," Jim interrupted. "I want to challenge." Greedy paused, eyes narrowing. The players exchanged whispers and glances, some raising eyebrows, waiting for Jim to continue. </p><p>The teen took a breath. "I challenge Aquanoggin." </p><p>Aquanoggin looked around at the other aliens before slowly putting his cards down onto the table. There showed a 10, two 8's, and a 6. Everyone else laid down their cards. Per usual, Silver, Mary, Dogbreath, and Onus had lower ranking cards, as did Jim. Greedy held two 9's, a 7, and a 2. For a minute, everyone mentally calculated the totals of the two's hands before looking at Jim who had his arms folded over his chest. </p><p>"So..." the boy started. "If I'm not mistaken...I believe I've won."</p><p>Silence laid over the room as everyone held their mouths open in shock before Jim pulled Greedy's stack of coins toward him, passing back to Silver the coins the cyborg had lent him. The teen pocketed the money and stood up, walking to the stairs and out of the galley, everyone's heads turning to follow his leave. Quiet remained there for another moment before Silver started into peels of laughter, taking his earnings from the wager as did Dogbreath. "Now that's how you play Matchsticks, lads!" He hollered, wheezing.</p><p>Jim, now across the deck and near the steps to the crew's quarters stopped and looked back over his shoulder, listening to Silver's cries of amusement. He smiled and continued down to bed. </p><p>Not too bad for an amateur, if he could say so himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a review or request if you have one. See you next time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All the Stars in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey! If you're enjoying this story, then maybe you'll like this other Treasure Planet thing I'm working on. Hope to see you there, and thanks for reading!</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083409/chapters/60760957</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Takes place approximately one month after the Legacy's departure-</p><p>Silver yawned, walking up the stairs from the ship's storage lodge. He pulled out a pocket-watch from his coat and checked the time, continuing up to start his shift. He yawned again as he reached the deck. Why did he always get the night watch? </p><p>His legs felt heavy as he moseyed to the poop deck, leaving against its wall. He pulled out his pipe and lit it, taking a long draw from it as he observed his surroundings. He didn't mind the twilight shift, really. It was nice to let down the facades he had to double up for the crew and the Captain, instead able to take a few hours for himself.</p><p>The stars twinkled quietly, almost seeming to recognize the solitary moment Silver was having as gentle breezes blew around him. He took another drag from his pipe, looking around at the sails...before spotting a familiar jacket up in the bird's nest. He squinted, putting out his pipe. Sure enough, there was Jim. Silver quietly walked along the side of the deck until he was underneath a mast, looking up at the boy. </p><p>"Ahoy up there," he called, loud enough for the teen to hear, but not enough to wake the others. Jim turned his head down to him. "Hey."</p><p>"Mind if I join you?" The cyborg asked, putting a hand on the shrouds.</p><p>"You sure you can get up here?" The boy asked, his blue eyes narrowing. Silver waved a hand. "I've climbed many a shroud in my time lad, I'll be just fine."</p><p>The cyborg climbed up to the nest, hoisting himself over the ledge, taking a seat next to Jim. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Breezes blew past them, rustling the sails gently. Silver peered at Jim out the corner of his eye.</p><p>"So, what are ye doin' out this late?" He asked. Jim looked down at his knees and flicked a piece of stardust off them, frowning. "I dunno."</p><p>"Oh," the cyborg replied sarcastically, mocking being convinced. "Is that so?" Jim looked back at his hands, wrapping his jacket more firmly around him. "It's just nice up here. That's all," he said quietly. The cyborg hummed in agreement. Silver looked up at the Etherium and smiled, nudging Jim's shoulder. "Ye see that?" He asked, pointing at a cluster of stars. The boy nodded. "That constellation's called 'Geno.' It's been 'round fer eons and we spacers use it ta tell how far from The East Solar Wind Current we are."</p><p>"And that one," he continued, pointing at a deep purple nebula. "Is ta Twilight Nebula. We use that to gauge what direction we're facin.'" Jim's lips began to turn upwards into a small smile as Silver pointed out a brightly glowing star. "That star gives us the most energy on this route. Think it's called Ursela or somethin.'"</p><p>"What about that one?" Jim asked, pointing at a space cloud. "That's the Sailin' Ghost," the cyborg said, smiling. "See how it's shaped like a bow there?" He said, gesturing to its shape. Jim nodded, a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>"The Etherium's a pretty place, eh Jimbo?" The cyborg said, resting his head on the mast. "Yeah," the boy replied, yawning. Silver ruffled the boys hair with a chuckle. "Well yer lookin' pretty tired there, lad. Why don't ye head off ta bed?" </p><p>Jim nodded, stepping off the nest and onto the shrouds, giving the cyborg a small smile as he climbed down to the deck. Silver watched him as he walked to the crew's quarters, disappearing into them. He sighed, smiling. </p><p>"Yer a good lad, Jimbo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Any reviews or comments would be great, constructive criticism is always appreciated. </p><p>I initially wanted to take this chapter in a different direction where Jim would be thinking about his dad and how he left to live a sailor's life-which I still hold to be true from a writer's perspective. The plan was that Silver would join him and that conversation would be started, in which case they'd talk about following dreams and how the path to them can be altered, and how sometimes your dream can change because of that. Instead, it turned into a different father-son moment where Silver shares his knowledge of the Etherium-something that felt better for this story, and something I feel projects a more solid father-figure. I may decide to take up my original idea in the future, and I may not. Any thoughts on this would be great. Stay happy and healthy everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>